


Veils Falling 面纱落处【translated】

by ljlcer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛尔成为了一个蒙昧而强大外星种族的首领，这些人帮助他解决某些令人烦扰的情感。对《堕落》【*TNG S06E26、S07E01】的另一种演绎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veils Falling 面纱落处【translated】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/gifts).
  * A translation of [Veils Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130919) by [Erua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua). 



> 《星际迷航》属于派拉蒙。那些外星人是由Fred Ford及Paul Reiche III构思的——多谢。  
> 这只是一个更长故事的开头，但我尽量使它自成完整的“篇章”。期望在不确定的将来某时，可以出一个系列。

译者提示：  
  
作者可高大上的原文，让俺一翻译……随手意译有，词不达意有，添油加醋有，beta审校无。跪求捉虫。  
推荐有精力的看官去刷刷作者Erua的原文，有很多篇不同plays的ST文；Erua是较早在AO3发布DataLore文的作者，但已经很久不见续作，ta的DL文AU丰富，擅长心理、场景和对白描写，能够用蒙太奇般的手法给读者留下深刻的直观印象，结尾通常都留有悬念，余音绕梁。Ta有两篇非常带感的现代AU，但我担心自己会把它们翻译成“总裁文”的水平，所以推荐给愿意翻的小伙伴试试。  
  
在AO3上的Lore/Data（斜线代表攻受）文的标签都是DataLore，大概是为了和剧集名称保持一致——只能说官方是不可逾越的真•大手。  
  
*号表示译者注释。  
  
~鞠躬~  
  
  
  
  
正文：  
   
   
 

面纱落处

 

 一

 最高祭司十分忧虑。她已经编造了太多借口，想出了太多解释来使她自己和她的民众不能看到真相。

 最近的一次爆发比之前的还要更糟——仅仅是维修“星之穹顶”窗户的费用就几乎要消耗圣库的三分之二。她叹息着戴上“勇对在劫难逃之面罩”，并转向“天居”。她没法再否认下去了。主人不悦。

***

他救赎他的子民已经有两年了。曾几何时，毫无指引的他们在太空中颠沛流离，毫不知晓他们之存在的真正本质，也无法预见他们的终极命运。

 他们一度只被允许对此类真知略有一瞥。过去，在“奥创”预言的绝对正确指导下，他们的文化曾得以发展和繁荣，财富积累和空间统治方面的强盛使他们可以在竞争中称雄一方。但是残酷的命运女神几乎在她刚刚赋予他们力量的时候就夺走了这一切——在一次典礼上“奥创”毁损，而他们在忏悔中永世不得翻身，反省着还有什么可能会发生。

 至少，事情曾似乎如此。直到主人降临。

 他头脑中的奥创超能粒子装置确保他能够看穿万物的本质。因他的显现，他们再次能够找到耕耘土地、治理国家和航行星际的动因。他们的感激无以复加，他们的喜悦不可描述。他们曾恳求他留下来指引他们。他考虑了，甚至同意戴着“无上恒星之面容”——那极大地改善了他原本脸色的稀罕苍白。

 他的统治相当严酷，但无人质疑他的判断，而那些被选中来亲身服侍他的人被视为是受到福佑的。许多人都相信他就是神——他的力量不容挑战，他的思想威力无边，他金色的双眼闪耀着灼灼光华。而就连最尊贵的祭司也难以企及他的身高。

 他有着极其可怖的一面——他的“暴怒相”。与佩戴“失控愤怒之鬼面”不同，他会直接扯下他惯常的面罩，用一波秽语和狂怒席卷整个“天居”，毁掉所有的楼层并将每个站在他面前的人都像破碎的干面包一样摔在墙上。

 最高祭司一直将这解释为他获取牺牲的一种方式，就好像“天空之面纱”也会分开来释放雷暴，并总要夺取那么多的生命。人们可以理解——更加尊贵的人物培植畏惧是再自然不过的事情。

 但只有她一人曾目睹事后的主人，他独自一人坐在“星之穹顶”，满面都是金色的泪痕。即使是在这位令人望而生畏的、至高无上的存在身上，她也能辨认出那种她自己再了解不过的需求。

***

她步上阶梯，拖着沉重老迈的身躯，一步接着一步小心翼翼。许多墙壁都已倒塌，因而她上行的路途有一部分就在开敞的半空中延续。主人可以不受任何外界因素的影响，但她能够感到寒风吹透斗篷，让她的老骨头透心凉。

 整个穹顶的内部都被摧毁殆尽。最高祭司迈过破碎的桌椅，掀起染血的帷幕，穿过一排暗火闷烧的计算机控制面板，仔细地不去碰触到任何裸露的电线。她敲响“至深之门”，心立即提到了嗓子眼。

“让我一个人待着！”门的另一侧传来他的咆哮声。

 她拉开门，看见他坐在那儿，没有戴面罩，正摆弄着某样看起来像烧焦的手臂的物件。

“主人，”她尽可能冷静地开口。

 他抬头望向她：“你来干嘛？”

最高祭司浑身发抖，但坚持站在原地。如果现在不把那句话说出来，她以后再也不会有这个胆量了。

“主人，您很寂寞。”

他的表情里有什么变换不定。他跳起身，拎着她的喉咙把她甩到房间的另一头。她被砸进一处凹室不平整的墙壁，感到自己骨骼碎裂。她在地上瘫做一堆。泪水涌向她的双眼。所以他大可以今天就结果了她。那也可以。只要他能先听进去话。

 他高大的身影阴森地迫近：“而你对此又知道些什么呢？”他用一种黑暗的嗓音发问道。

“您知道，祭司都是终身不婚的，”她低语，“我这一辈子都是孤身一人。”她咳嗽起来，尝到了血味。她的右臂不能动弹了，所以她用另一只手擦了擦嘴。

“那么，你的建议是什么呢？”他冷笑着，开始在屋子里踱步，踢着破烂的家具碎片。“是让我找一个像你们这样可悲的小东西做伴吗？行行好吧。你们应当因我没有把你们都关在笼子里作为奴隶使唤而感恩戴德。你们其实也不值得更好的对待。”

最高祭司打着颤，感到她破碎、疲惫的身体如同一层面纱般罩着她。但她能懂。如他一般至高至能，要与这样毫无价值的存在为伴当然会感到无穷无尽地无聊。探知他们在宇宙中角色的最深意义对他而言无疑也只是个绝然简单的差事。

 她的视野开始模糊，但她将她的视线聚焦在他披风深紫色的边沿，它随着他的每个动作朝向各处摆动。他拾起一个烛台丢向窗外。玻璃碎裂的声音刺痛了她的双耳。

"她尽力吸气并且继续说：“假如此外在茫茫星系中尚有与您更加相似的人，主人……假如存在任何一个您想要其陪伴的人……”

他停下脚步，慢慢地转向了她，“那如果真的有呢？”他的面孔因轻蔑而扭曲，但她已从他的声音中听出了什么。

“那么我们将会竭尽所能、不择手段地将那人带来献给您，主人……”

"现在他是完全一动不动地站着了。他长久地俯视着她：“你们真的会……”他低语：“你们真的会把他带给我么，你们这些没用的小虫蚁……好吧，我想我该给你们个机会试一试。”

他大步走到墙壁那头，激活了一个通讯面板。

“最高祭司受伤了，”她听到他这样讲，“她跟我在穹顶里。我不会容忍任何延误。”

她闭上双眼，逐渐沉入了黑暗。他已揭示了他的愿望。只有那才是最重要的。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

二

 当最后一艘阿鲁尼克舰船在一团火云中爆炸时，Lore向后靠入他的椅子，微微一笑：“所有船只，进入轨道，开始扫荡地面目标。”

当他的战舰队伍俯冲向该行星时，他满意地注视着。一个接一个地，小小的闪光开始出现和熄灭在那星球表面他们投弹的地方。他喜爱法阿兹人的科技——一旦他们消灭宇宙空间中的抵抗势力，胜利便唾手可得。没有固定目标能够侥幸对抗他们。

 他为他的子民自豪。自然地，让他自己一边戴着那荒唐的面罩并像个夸张的“凯”*一样唠叨有关命运的废话，一边在他们面前昂首阔步，确实需要些时间来适应——但那是在他见证他们的真正潜力以前。

 最高祭司刚一从她那晚的负伤中恢复过来，就开始以惊人的速度和效率着手开展工作。事实是，法阿兹人早已拥有了一支军队，整个军事工业和一支美丽、精锐的战舰舰队。这一切都掩埋在跨物种大萧条的荒草之下，而他是如此仁慈地将他们从中拯救出来。两年来，他一直在传授他们壮丽未来的预言——而今他们似乎真的将会实现它了。

“主人，我们收到了一条您的私人通讯。”

Lore露齿而笑：“是阿鲁尼克大公吗？让他再等一会儿。我想要确保他已然绝望。”

 “不，主人。是企业号任务。他们说他们成功了。”

 “什么？”Lore站起来转身瞪着通讯官。

“他们成功了，”通讯官紧张地重复，从他的控制台前退却着：“他们已经俘获了您的兄弟，并启程返回法阿兹星。”

Lore猛地把头扭向一侧。他紧紧抓住一个扶手，无视了他的舰桥军官们焦虑的低语，他瞪视着主屏幕却没有在看着上面所显示的熊熊燃烧的星球。

 他们捉住了他。他们愚弄了所有的那些蠢货并把他带回来作为献给主人的礼物。用他曾指点过他们的方式关掉他，那是当然，为了确保不出意外还要将他捆缚起来，然后把他丢下去扔到他们的货运港。或许再给他戴上个漂漂亮亮的俘虏面罩。

 Lore不情愿地摇摇头，表情也扭曲起来。不，不是现在，不是现在。他马上就要赢得一场战争的胜利并且开疆拓土。一个荣耀的时刻。他不想要任何插曲——尤其绝对不是想要他弟弟。

 他旋身坐回自己的椅子上，牢牢握住扶手，尽量控制住自己不要捏碎它们。

“通知他们等我训示，”他嘶声道，“还有在这种时候别再烦我。”

 “遵命，主人。阿鲁尼克大公又在向我们请求联络了，主人。”

\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*原文为Kai。Kai是贝久人政教合一的领袖，统治着民众的精神领域。

  
***

阿鲁尼克人的投降相当体面。Lore受邀莅临大公的宅邸，他们像两位绅士一样就领土和资源的移交问题进行了商谈。当一切谈妥之时，他射杀了大公，留下一位自己专门训练来处理这种任务的祭司善后。

 当他通过传送装置在他自己的飞船上成型时，一种神奇的感觉漫过他周身上下：一种舒适的感觉，当他获取新的胜利时总会体验到。有趣，情感芯片会以某种方式为一些特定的情形增添滋味。

 他走向观察视窗，俯瞰这片他新占据的领地。从这个角度，他能看到这行星的太阳开始浮现，它的光芒迫不及待地四射开来，笼罩了每一片海洋和大陆。这时他的通讯器响了。

“主人，企业号任务已经在法阿兹星安全着陆。请告知我们，您想要那俘虏受到怎样的处置。”

他微笑起来。当然了——他们为他取回了Data。这次胜利的完美句号。对于一个地位如他的领袖而言，怎么可能有比他自己被俘的亲兄弟更棒的战利品呢？他回想起稍早时Data的到来激起的那种困扰他的情绪，可他想象不到那是为什么。实际上，他可是期待着要见到他呢。

“把他带到审讯室去，有特殊束缚装置的那间。用那些东西拴住他。等你们确定束缚牢固可靠之后再激活他。噢，对啦——把他那身傻×制服脱光。”

***

又是一程之后Lore抵达了他在法阿兹的家。没必要发生改变，当然了，没必要有多余的举动，只要镇定地走过地下室的台阶，输入正确的安全密码，瞧着那些巨大的钢门滑开并睥睨他的兄弟——终于任他摆布。

 他在半路上稍作停顿，享受着期待感。有那么一毫微秒间，另一种感情袭上他的心头，那是一种他无法定义的东西，似乎与他不大喜欢的某些记忆相关联。当他迈出下一步的时，这感情消逝了。

 审讯室处于完全的黑暗之中。一定是他的团队在离开时这样做的——很不错的收工。Lore听见自己的脚步声回响在光秃秃的墙壁之间。在房间另一头，有一个人使他屏住了呼吸。他停住脚步。

“照明。”

顿时，照明面板使房间的各个角落都充满了刺眼的白光。这房间几乎空空荡荡，只有一个小型的电脑操纵台，一个通讯面板和一个工具橱。墙上装备有一排手铐和脚镣。在它们之间笔直地站着一个孤零零的人影，他自控地毫无情绪流露，在简单的俘虏面罩之后的双眼平静而又清澈。头顶倾泻而下的明亮灯光令他浅淡的金色皮肤熠熠生辉。“Lore，”他轻声说。

 在回应之前，Lore只是笑着打量他的兄弟。他不得不承认——那无瑕的身躯，同他自己的别无二致，实在是引人入胜的景致。

“我亲爱的弟弟啊，”他最终开口道：“我都没法和你说看到你让我多么高兴。”

 “你为何把我带到这里来，Lore？”

Lore走近他的兄弟，研究着他的反应。在深藏于其淡定外表下的某处，他能探寻到一丝忧虑的痕迹，看来有个至关重要的小小机制在告诉Data他身陷的情境有多危险。

“因为我有些东西想要和你分享，弟弟，”他回答：“你知道我还留着那个情感芯片呢。这些年来它伺候得我舒舒服服的。但我还是决定，只有我让你也尝尝它的滋味才算公平合理呀。”

 “我不知道你究竟有何打算，但是我能肯定，我的失踪不会一直不被注意到，”Data回应道，“企业号一定会来救援我。”

Lore嘲弄地摇摇头表示不同意。他掀开左手食指的指甲，露出一枚小小的操控器。

“我倒是愿意看看他们尝试，”他说，“我现在已经有一整只作战舰队了。他们称我为主人。他们畏惧我。而且马上——你也会感到害怕。”

他按下了手指上的操控器，满意地笑着，看到Data意识深处的那一丁点儿焦虑不断增长、浮现在外。这变化十分迷人。Data睁大双眼，眼中闪烁惊惧之色。Lore又走近了几步，而Data拼命地把自己向身后的墙上靠，像遭到猎捕的小兽一般盯着Lore。

 仍旧微笑着，Lore摘下了他兄弟的面罩，冷然看着那痛苦流露的面庞，他兄弟疯狂的眼睛先是猛地移开目光，随即又重新回望向他哥哥。他把一只手放在Data的胸膛。Data在这碰触下骤然吸气，并开始剧烈地发抖。

“请，”Data嗫嚅道：“请你，不要啊……”他声音发颤，呼吸破碎，因为Lore开始慢慢将手下移，手指戏谑地绕弄一枚乳尖，享受着他弟弟柔嫩肌肤的触感。来感受这个吧，他心想。他们从来没这样过。他轻笑出声，早些时候在传输装置上体会到的神奇感受又一次于心中满溢，那明亮炽热的情绪流淌着遍及到他全身。现在他明白这感觉是什么了——凯旋的欣喜若狂。

“不要……怎样？”他把慵懒的轻语送入Data耳中：“不要弄疼你吗？我好抱歉啊，但恐怕这是无法避免的。你瞧，我能做到的比传输给你感情还要更多。我能够使你产生任何一种生理反应。所以呀，你想要先试试哪一种，愉悦——还是痛苦呢？”

他一边说着一边把手继续下滑，发现Data已经完全被唤起了。漫不经心地想着不知是他爱抚所引发的感受还是情感转移器本身造成了这一效果，他开始撸动他兄弟的下体，用的是他自己比较喜欢的手法。Data发出低低的叫声，合上了双眼，他依然全身都在发抖。这情形使Lore内心深处有什么东西激荡起来。

“你还是拿不定主意吗？”他奚落道，“那我来替你决定好了。”不等对方回应，他就捉住Data的咽喉，把他的头猛地砸向他身后的墙壁。Data尖叫出声，恐慌又回到了他的脸上。Lore走近他，露出一个邪笑：“多有意思，不是吗？”

依旧捏着Data的咽喉，他倾身过去吻他——只是用自己的双唇微微蹭过Data的。Data呻吟着张开了嘴巴。Lore的舌头自他兄弟的双唇间长驱直入，并收获到另一阵呻吟声，绵软而充满了绝望。此后，最终他还是真正地亲吻着Data，比他本打算的更加渴望。

 当Lore品尝着他兄弟的口腔，汲取、享用着Data无助的激情，他逐渐意识到有一种饥渴在他体内愈演愈烈。它像一团阴云般扩散，填充了他，主宰了他的思维。他的双手自动在他兄弟的肉体上游走，指甲掐入了Data的皮肤，因为他在为这欲望剧烈地挣扎，那正控制住他的无法忍耐、绵延不绝的渴求。他不仅仅想要羞辱他的兄弟了。他想要占有他。

 他揪住Data的头发，朝后拉扯他的脑袋，激烈地亲吻着他，啮咬他的双唇，咽下他兄弟的低声啜泣——那些啜泣如同最甜蜜的毒品一般溶解在他的体内。终于他松开了手，出神地除去衣物，全程都在盯着Data。他兄弟的表情变成了一种迷惑又困扰的渴望。

 Lore用法阿兹语低声念出一个单词，打开了Data的锁链。Lore动作流畅地捉住了他兄弟的双臂，把他翻转过去，又让那些束缚在他的手腕恢复原位。他全身贴上，把Data抵向墙壁，他硬挺沉重的下体夹在二人之间。他愉悦地舔舐Data的脖子，然后用力咬下去，倾听他兄弟的抽噎。

“想要我操你么？”他耳语道。

 Data闭上了眼。他粗重地喘息着。Lore微微后退了一步，环抱住他并再次开始了爱抚。Data低吼出声，他被缚的双手无助地张开，复又握紧。Lore把另一只手绕到Data面前，手指覆上他兄弟的嘴，当他感到Data舌尖渴求的舔触时不由得打了个哆嗦。他开始用一根湿滑的手指探索、玩弄着他兄弟的入口。

 Data把双腿分得更开，弓起了后背。乖孩子，Lore心想。几乎做到了呢。他使手指更加深入，在听到他兄弟的喘息时得意洋洋地露齿而笑。

“嗯？”他追问，并没有停下他正在给予Data的任何一种刺激。他研究着他兄弟的表情。如此挣扎着企图对抗人性的行为法则，真是浪费资源啊。终于，用低到其他任何人都无法听见的声音，Data轻声给出了回应：“要……”

立刻，Lore握住他兄弟的腰胯，将下体抵在他身上，使润滑液在顶部汇聚。Data不由得绷紧了身体。Lore笑着将自己挤了进去，将一切交给他的性爱程式。

 他这辈子从未体验过如此甜美可口的事物。一波接一波的快感冲刷着他的系统，上一波还没消减，新一波便又席卷了他。还有Data的阵阵呻吟声——单是这个就让他欲罢不能。

 他用尽全力地索取他的兄弟。可以好好地干一个人，而且确知对方能活着迎接第二轮真是难得的待遇啊。慢慢地，他能感到Data放松下来，屈服下来。他将一只手缠上Data的喉咙，另一只手则再次开始撸动他兄弟的下体。Data一点儿声音也发不出来，连呼吸都几不可闻。

 随着极乐逐渐登顶，一种新的感觉控制了Lore。这和他在楼梯上试图不予理会的感觉是同一种：这滚烫的、流质的知觉在他的回路中绵延不绝，使得这些回路仿佛在化开、消融。现在他无力抵抗，这情感似乎转化了他，而当他挣扎着去探寻其源头，他意识到是他与他兄弟的亲密造就了它——不是占有他，而是与他同在。与他紧密相联。

 他能感到他的兄弟开始颤抖，听到他再次呻吟，感到Data温暖的种子喷溅在他手上——接着突然之间他的全部功能都中断了。有那么一段时间，除了那明亮、纯净、完美的虚空，在他整个人里面一切都消失了，空空如也。他自由了。

***

一千五百三十二微秒，后来Lore的程序如此记录。他睁开双眼，发觉自己正把前额倚靠在Data的肩胛中间。

 他从他兄弟体内撤出，后退一步，在自己的大腿上蹭了蹭黏糊糊的手。他再次命令电脑解开Data的束缚。他看着Data不甚稳当地转过身来，接着就向后倒在了墙上。

 这是第一次Lore难以解读他兄弟的表情。他扫描了他的记忆文件，但是从来没有谁曾用这样的神情望着他。他双手捧起Data的面庞亲吻他，只是为了确认他的兄弟是否还在他的影响之下。Data如饥似渴地回应着，他的双手顺着Lore的后背下滑，最终停栖在他的腰间。

 另一种情感的涟漪沿着Lore的脊柱汹涌而下。他笑了起来。“现在你明白了吧，我的弟弟？我才是你的归宿。”

一阵爆炸声忽然充满了整个房间。从通讯面板处传来了一个低沉、单调、郁闷的声音，不断重复着：“防空警报。防空警报。这不是……演习。我再重复一遍……这不是……”

Lore自他兄弟的怀抱中抽身而出，跑向控制面板按下对讲键。“汇报，”他嘶声道。

“是联邦，主人。”是他的“天居”总管官员的声音——他当下就站在这建筑的地下室里。“企业号，还有另外两艘同级飞船。他们找到了破坏我们护盾的方法。我们正遭受进攻。您有什么指示？”

Lore还来不及回复，就听到身后传来一阵声响。那声响他再熟悉不过了。这使他心中升起一阵极其猛烈的狂怒，他甚至能感到这怒火在他双眼之后燃烧，在他头颅之内蔓延。他转过身，却已然明白自己将会看到什么。

 Data不见了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

三

 皮卡德舰长饮尽了最后一滴热牛奶，把马克杯放回复制机里。他看着那物件微微闪光、模糊，最终消失不见，他又在原地站了一会儿，并没有真的在看什么东西。他累得难以思考。饮品安抚性的温热汇聚在他的腹腔，却无法缓解他肩背部的僵硬。

 他走回椅子，再次坐下，拿起了他此前一直在阅读的一本书。奥尔科主星的地下庇护圣所——这题目相当有吸引力。

“中庭院落的地面由上百万块黑色和紫罗兰色的‘罗•阿克忒克’铺就——那是一种当地特产的宝石。紫色宝石的表面磨损明显比黑色的要严重，这表明，或许它们频繁地被擦亮，以达到荣光四射的效果，为了增进这一效果……”

他的目光穿透了字句，穿透了书页，他的双眼一遍又一遍地浏览这些句子，而他的心思却在聆听其他的字句，他今天早些时候进行的一场对话的只言片语。舰长，我背弃了自己的职责。我没有反抗或者试图逃走。我允许他为所欲为。

 他叹息着再次合上书本放在一边。他双手摩擦着自己的头脸。

“舰长私人记录，”他轻声说，“补充部分。”在他面前，桌上有一枚卡状芯片。有意思——他不记得自己是在哪里、如何地得到那样的东西的了。他拾起它，缓缓在指间转动。

“我们正在前往星联378号基地的途中，”他继续道，“与埃塔纳号和朗顿号一道。Data中校已安全返回本舰。”他顿了顿，“他经历了一次十分……重大非凡而复杂难解的事件。我认为此事无疑会对他产生深远影响，虽然目前断言具体是何种影响还为时尚早。”

***

他还能记起这次汇报的每一个字。它发生在他们成功以曲速逃离那个星球的数小时后。他一听说Lore也牵涉其中，就觉得自己又忧虑了起来。那无恶不作的人造人从未对他的弟弟表露出过任何轻鄙以外的感情，但是不知怎地，皮卡德得知他突然决意要与兄弟重聚时一点儿也不吃惊。

 Data已在他办公室的沙发上落座，一如既往地坐得笔直，双手安放膝上。“他使用那枚情感芯片来使我……体验情感，”他解释道，“他说他想要我来体会一下那是什么感觉。”

皮卡德向前倚在书桌上。他还记得传送装置主管的报告，内容是Data出现在传送平台上时的状况。如果Lore用任何方式折磨了他……“什么样的情感？”他问。

 人造人皱起了眉。他似乎犹豫着该如何回答：“我相信那是恐惧，”他低声道，“以及——性欲。”

有那么一段时间皮卡德只能瞪着他。那些情景，不论他有多不情愿，立即纷纷在他的想象中冒头。Data就坐在他对面，身体没有任何失衡或紧张的迹象，甚至连他的表情都一直温顺而平静。只有在他的眼中，某种黑暗、混乱的情绪在持续加深。

 皮卡德打了个寒颤。他与那人造人之间的距离仿佛瞬间变得无尽。他慢慢地站起身走向复制机，喃喃地给出惯常的命令。当他拿起茶杯时，Data说：“舰长，我相信自己应当不再担任星联官员之职。”

皮卡德转回身来：“他逼迫你告诉他消息了。星联的情报。”

 “非也，长官。但是我背弃了自己的职责。我没有反抗或者试图逃走。相反我允许Lore……为所欲为。”

皮卡德摇摇头：“不，Data，请别这样。你可不能这样想。你完全没有做错任何事。”他把茶端回书桌。茶杯和托盘在他手中颤抖着，发出了微弱的响声。他小心翼翼地把它们放下。

“他逼迫你做的事情无论如何也不是你的责任。他操纵了你。”他思考了一下，“就好比是一个人类被下了药，被迫做一些否则他绝不会想要去做的事情。”

 “但是长官……”Data又一次犹豫起来，“在那时我想要极了，这一生我从未如此想要过什么。”

 “当然了！”皮卡德回答，尽力控制住自己的声音。他激烈地打着手势：“因为那就是他要使你感受的。用那个芯片。你自己说的他用它来给你植入情感——恐惧、欲望。”

 “非也，长官，”Data柔声道：“那枚芯片并不能无中生有地创造出感情。它仅能刺激和增强已经存在于我的阳电子网络里的情感反应，却无法达到干预我决策的程度。”

他沉默了一阵子，才继续道：“我父亲的心愿是，我不会像Lore那样被自己的情感操控。但是我的种种情感确有发展。那枚芯片的目的是使我变得能够感知它们。”

皮卡德长久地注视着他。最后他端起茶杯啜了一口，接着就因为嘴唇和舌头被烫得发疼而嘶声诅咒着。“所以——Lore并没有真正地给你情感。他只是使你有感知力地体会到了你已经具有的特定感情。”

 “是的。”

 “你针对他的感情。”

 “显然，”Data轻声说。他眼中的迷惑终于浮现在他的其他五官上，如同人类脸红那样地扩散到他的整个面庞。皮卡德移开了视线。他再次拿起茶杯，小心地抿了一口，盯着自己的书桌。“你在……担心如果自己再次遇见他会发生什么。”

 “是的。”Data的声音只比耳语略高一丁点，“长官，我……我不理解。他蓄意杀害了欧米克龙八殖民地上的全部生命。他谋杀了我们的父亲。目前他用恐怖和暴力统治着一个世界。如果我真的发展出了针对于他的感情，那怎么可能会不是只有悲伤和遗憾呢？”

皮卡德叹了口气：“我不能告诉你答案，Data。人类有时候就是会对另一个人发展出来奇怪的钦慕之情。但是我对你究竟是如何运行的还不够了解。或许这是你父亲希望你具有的感情：对亲近你的家庭成员的需求，而不知怎地这种感情成长得比他本来想要的更强了。”

他站起来，走到窗边，望向黑暗之中，看着无数刺破黑暗的小针孔兀自冷然发光。在他来得及阻止自己之前，这些话就自动地溜出了他的双唇：“又或许是他希望你了解某一种难以理解的、更加……醉人的欲望，不是每个生灵都经历过这个。”

Data抬眼望着他。

“这种眷恋足以毁灭一个人，”皮卡德轻声说，“一个人会无法抗拒地为之吸引，如同飞蛾扑火。就仿佛这要相依相伴的需求同时也是这样一种欲望：使人意志崩溃，自我沦丧，使人……不惜生命。”

Data肉眼可见地处理着他所说的话，双目圆睁。“但是那是不可能的。它会与我的自我保护机能相抵触。我不可能希望他……去……”他顿住了，慢慢地将手举到咽喉上。他的目光离开了皮卡德，消逝着，审视起自我的内在。

“Data，”皮卡德急切地说，“我要你到绰依顾问那里去一趟。我会让她立即见你。在此次经历这方面，她比我更知道该怎么帮助你。”他走回自己的椅子，“你被解职了。”

Data起立道：“遵命，长官。谢谢您，长官。”他如常地简短颔首，转身离开了房间。他的动作还是那么独特地果决有力、仿佛同以往一样无忧无虑。他离开了好几分钟之后，皮卡德仍旧在瞪着房门。

***

卡状芯片咔嗒一声落在了地板上。皮卡德把它捡起来放回桌子上。他确实得去睡了。

 走近卧室，他脱下制服搭在椅子上。再一次地他很奇怪究竟是什么使他说出了最后那些话。谁知道那会给Data带来什么影响呢。他最不希望看到的结果就是促使这位人造人将自己与哥哥的性关系视为某种命运的必然。显然，对于Lore而言，这一切仅仅意味着一种用来控制和影响他弟弟的有效的新手段。

 这不是今晚第一次，一阵强烈的厌恶感袭上他的心头。你这邪恶的家伙，他想道。在所有人里，居然是个像你这样残酷无情、操纵欲熏心、轻贱万物的怪物糟蹋了Data的性无邪*，如同对待烛火般漫不经心地掐灭了它。

 他坐到床边脱下鞋子。尚有一事他无法否认，尽管此事很难让他感到欣慰。Lore给了他兄弟一份其他任何人都无法提供的礼物。生理性地体会到活着的感觉，即便只是在黑暗、迷茫的数个瞬间。除了Data之外无人可以想象那将会是怎样的感受。

 他脱好了衣物，洗漱之后爬回床上，因冰冷的床单划过赤裸的肌肤而发抖。他翻身侧卧，低声命令调暗灯光。当房内的黑暗变得浓重，他闭上双眼。

 当半睡半醒的状态袭来，如温暖的毯子般笼罩他疲惫的身躯之时，他整天都奋力排斥的情境最终还是占据了他的脑海。

 我想要极了，这一生我从未如此想要过什么。

 如此地失控，就只有一次。与某人在一起，他打碎了所有防备，扯下了所有面具，将你最深处的需求解放、直到你除此之外什么都感觉不到。直到你变得不再是你自己。

Q，他想，并为此颤抖。他翻了个身，蜷缩着睡着了。

 

END

  
\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*原文为sexual innocence。这里可以按照通常的用法翻译成“贞操、纯洁”之类的词，但我们确知Data在认识Lore之前早就有过性经验，所以可以推测这里的innocence强调的不是身体上有没有经历性行为，而是道德上、精神上的性欲问题。  
在不受情感芯片影响的时候，Data虽然有完善的生理功能，但并不真的有性欲（看A片无感。。。），他的那些性经验和所谓lust无关，某种程度上而言也就不会给他带来sin（欲望的副作用），从而不影响他的innocence。原剧集里几次提及Data的这种早期性经历的时候也明显地表现出来，他事后还是要多天真坦率就有多天真坦率。  
而与Lore的这次经历就完全不一样，Data在过程中回答了“yes”，欲望已经产生了；而事件之后这一经历显然也给他蒙上了一层前所未有的阴影，他与舰长谈论此事时的几次犹豫体现的是一种新生的羞耻心，这就同一直裸奔的亚当夏娃突然需要无花果叶才敢见人一样：有羞耻的时候“罪孽”已经挥之不去了。  
总之这里暂且把innocence翻译成“无邪”，为的是强调罪和欲望的产生，而尽量避免使人联想身体上所谓的“洁”。


End file.
